1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method for operating a device in a personal area network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal area network (PAN) refers to a personalized short-range network in which various devices such as electric, electronic, information communication devices, communicate with each other within a short-range area of a radius of a tens of meters.
In the related art PAN, a user must select a service terminal according to a service interface standard of a service provider. Namely, the related art PAN is a service provider-centered environment. Recently, switching to a user-centered environment is required with respect to the PAN. Namely, a service provider is required to provide a service such that a user interface standard fitting the user's terminal to thus provide a ubiquitous service environment.
In order to provide such a user-centered ubiquitous service environment, a method for operating a device capable of dynamically and selectively applying various transfer rates such as from tens of Kbps to tens of Mbps and simultaneously providing various services on the basis of heterogeneous or homogeneous physical layers is required.